Why me!
by Theprettyprincesfoundherprince
Summary: Damon kidnapps Bonnie in the hope that she will see how he feels about her but she is still thinking in how he killed her grams trying to get out of the tumb.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters or the story/TV show Vampire Diaries**

CH.1

It was very cold when I stepped out into the morning sun. It seemed that today some thing was going to happen some thing bad. I got into my black Mazda and drove to school. As I pulled up into the parking space next to my best friend Elana's candy apple red mustang, I noticed that her and her boy friend Stefan were no where to be found. I decided it was no big deal and headed toward first period. Nothing seemed wrong till lunch they never showed up. It was either that they were mad at me or some thing was terribly wrong. So I got out my cell phone pressed three and listened while the phone rang. "Hello? Elena's phone Damon speaking." Damon I thought that he went back to Italy? "What are you doing with Elena's phone Damon?"

"Well well well its the little witch herself. How are you Bonnie?"

"Answer the question Damon."

"I am afraid I can't do that until you answer mine."

"Fine I am fine now tell me." I shouted into the phone then I heard beep indicating that he hung up."Damn it" I yelled that ass hole I would kill him for this. When I cooled down enough to think I remembered that I parked by Elena's car this morning. I jumped up and ran toward the parking lot. But when I got there Elena's car was gone and in it's place stood Damon's black Mercedes. Crap he was at the school not good. Then someone grabbed me from behind and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a strange bed room with a king size bed and a small window with the curtains pulled over it. I was tied to a chair in the corner of the room. I had a huge head ache and relay wanted to go home. I was about to start crying when the door opened and in walked Damon. Of course he led me to the parking lot and grabbed me but why? I was about to ask him just that but some thing stopped me. The look in his eye was serious that is what scared me nothing is worse than a serious Damon. I was waiting for him to talk but he never did also another scary thing. I was beginning to think this was all a prank that Stefan and Elena would pop out of nowhere and shout "gotcha" but it never happened. We were just sitting there staring at one another then the silence was broken. "What are you thinking bonnie?" who did he think he was Edward.

"What the hell I am doing here"

"Well you are in a room in the basement of the boarding house"

"That is not what I asked"

"Oh well then you are my prisoner"

What the hell did that mean I was no ones prisoner. I am done with his games I glared at him and he sank to the floor in pain. The jackass deserved it. the thing that happened next I did not expect he got up off the floor laughing. As if My attempt to hurt him was a joke.

"Poor little bonnie you see I have become immune to your little trick."

" No way"

"Yea way so I wouldn't so that any more if I where you." then he smirked and I almost snorted in disgust but something inside me thought it was a bad idea. and then I blacked out again.

**If you would like me to write another chapter please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I so not own the characters of vampire Diaries or the story/ Tv show.**

Ch2.

When I woke up I found I was still tied to the chair but in a different room. The room is nice it like the other room had a king sized bed but that is where the similarities end. In front of me was a huge plasma and next to it a cable box. It had its own bathroom and a walk in closet. I would not mind staying here. Until I remembered what happened right before I blacked out. I knew who's room this was and I was afraid if it. I would run except for the fact I am tied to a chair. There was no where I could hide I hung my head in defeat. The door opened and again in came Damon. What could he possibly want from me? Behind him was a cart full of goodies and surgery drinks. My stomach started to growl I did not notice how hungry I was until I saw my favorite red velvet cheese cake with a cream vanilla frosting. Hopefully he would not let me starve.

He came over and sat down next to me. What the hell was he doing? I want some food and I want it now! get crabby when I son't eat.

"I thought you would like something to eat Bonnie."

"Are you messing with my head?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Will you please give me some food Damon?"

"I will as soon as you kiss me."

"It would be a cold day in hell before that happens."

"Well then I guess you will starve to death." He says as he smirks at me and walks out of the room. The worst thing is he left the cart of food in the room right in front of me, man he is such an ass hole. All I want is the succulent decorated cylinder the fresh and sweet smell wafted in to my nose. I pictured myself stuffing my face with the warm cake. To drink the varieties of sodas and other surgery drinks, oh he was so going to pay for this... Latter Damon walked back into the room his head held high and a confident smile on his face.

"Have you broken down yet?" He asks with no shame.

"No and I never will" I replied in a snotty tone.

"You don't know that Bonnie"

"Oh yes I do and there is nothing you can so about it."

In three large strides he was in front of me hovering. I am nervous I would literally do anything to get some food and in some way he knew that. He bent down so we were eye to eye. All I want is to smack that look right off his face. He leaned forward so my lips were just inches from his. My head was telling me don't give in don't give in, but my stomach was telling me to get it over with so I could have some food. I choose to listen to my stomach and leaned forward so my lips would touch his. To my surprise he leaned into the kiss. I tried to pull away but my hands were tied behind my back so there was no chance. All I could do was sit there and try not respond. It is a lot harder to resist then I thought, I felt his fangs scrape my bottom lip. It was hard but he end of th kiss came soon enough probably because I did not respond.

"I kept up my part of the bargain" I said breathless.

"Fine here open your mouth."

I did, and he took a piece off of the red velvet cake and feed it to me. My taste buds felt like they were in seventh heaven. After the piece was gone he looked straight into my eyes as he walked out of the room. I was so focused in my hunger that I forgot that I have not tried magic to get out of the ropes that held me to the chair. "Anacreon" I shouted. Nothing happened man! then a candle lit fire. So my magic works but not in the ropes great. Then I remember that I have a pocket. Don't ask I always carry around protection! I dug it out of my pocket and flipped it open. I start to untie myself when Damon walks back into the room. I keep my hands behind my back so that he would not suspect. It seems he forgot his watch on his bed stand. After he left I finished and rubbed my irritated wrists. I knew I could not snick out the bedroom instead I climed out the window free. Then I was hit on the back if the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters or the plot of Vampire Dairies. SORRY for the late update my computer crashed and had to wait till I got a new one before I could go on with the story.**

Why do I keep getting kidnapped!

When I awoke I AGAIN was tied to a chair AGAIN, but this place did not look like the bording house it looked more like a small warehouse. It was made of complete concrete and was totally empty. Or at least that is what it looked like from my point of view. The room was totally silent, so silent if there would have been another minuite of the silence I would have gone totally crazy. But within thirdy seconds I heard the sound of high heels walking towards me. After the sound had stopped a women about twenty years old was standing in front of me. She had black curly hair and was very thin. She was also very tall and had high cheek bones with full lips and green eyes. She was a vampire oh isn't this going to be fun!

"Hello my name is Helena and you have some thing of mine." The women spoke in a thick russian accent.

"I am sorry but do I know you?"I asked

"NO! you foolish girl you don't now give me back what is mine"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"HA of corse you do or you would not be Damon's little pet"

Was this lady totally NUTS! "For one thing I am not and will never be Damon's pet! and two if you want him take him I have never liked the asshole anyway!" By this time I was screaming.

"Then can you tell me what you were doing in his house."

"I don't owe you an expanation! but if you must know he kidnapped me from school."

This did not go good for her it looked like some one had just punched her in the gut. Why did she care if I was at the bording house and why did she care so much for Damon? It was time to get some answers. "How do you know Damon" I asked

"It was about fiftey years ago I had just turned twentey and it was time for my family to choose who I was to marry. To bad for me that my family was only made up of my greedy father and me. The richest man in town at the time was Jordan a foreigner from the west. It was told my father was to choose him for me to marry. When I heard I was very upset but there was nothing I could do. That is when Damon came he was so handsome all the women in the village wanted him on there arm including me. But it was never to be I had not even seen him face to face there was no hope. The day before my wedding I was in town sulking over how I was to marry Jordan the next morning. When some one had tapped me on the sholder. When I looked up his clear blue eyes looking into mine. 'what is the matter why are you crying' Is this the all mighty Damon that is talking to me! I could not help but stare. 'Oh nothing but a marrage that I don't want to go through with is all.' He helped me to my feet. 'you know women have been disapearing from these parts you should not be out here alone.' 'Oh yes Inow but I am no one of interest.' 'No you are very beutiful you would definitely be a person of interest and there is a way to get out of the marrage' I looked at him confused the only way to get out of a marrige is to die before it. Then all I saw was blacktill I awoke the next morning to find that I was sensitive to sun light as well as very thirsty. He explaned to me what I was and how to coup with it. He saved me from a life of missery."

I could not belive she was so open with me. And she kind of scard me with how detailed she rememberd her first encounter with Damon. Had Damon really been that nice? Was he just trying to get a meal and it did not turn out right? It did not sound like Damon to be so nice I wounder if had turned his emotions off yet when he was in that village? "So that is why you are so hung up on him is that he saved you from getting married?"

"YES! exactly but after that he ran off never to see me again till now."

"You know he is not that great if this story is ture he has changed sence then."

"I don't care now that I have his love with me he will have to see me again he will have to love me again!"

Wait did she just say yes I think she did _his _love that made no sence! If he liked me so much then why is he so mean to me. Look now I sound like a little kid! He was the one who killed grams he is the one who made her get him out of the tume! ugh and now I have to try to get myself out of this mess. Well she is a fairly new vamp maybe if I just... Helena sunk to the floor with pain screaming and crying for me to stop. I took the chance and untied myself and ran towards the door that when I felt the pain in my neck and sunk to the floor in dizzyness.

When I woke up this time I was duck taped to the floor. Why why me! Helena was hovering over me with a smile on her face. She kicked me in the rib and went back to where ever she was before she even talked to me. This women is now afficaly the worst person I have ever meet. I heard a door open then slam and I tried to look up but I already knew who was there. Damon was standing right there in the middle of the small warehouse. I had never been so relived to see him! He looked around the room when he spotted me he was at my side with in seconds.

"Are you alright you are not hurt are you?" He asked in a very worried tone.

"I am fine no thanks to you. You might want to keep an eye out Helena will be back very soon to check on me."

"Helena you mean the girl I saved from marrying Jordan?"

"Yes her and she is detumined to have you. Tell ya the truth it is very creepy."

"So you are back to see me I see. I always knew you would come back." That was the voice that made shivers go down my spine.

Damon got up from his position kneeling over me and turned around to face her. I wounder what he is thinking right now. Probably about ditching me here and letting that crazy lady eat me alive.

"You let Bonnie go this is not about her."

"I will if you promise to stay with me forever and we can be in love."

This conversation has just officaly gotten acward you know with me taped to the floor and all.

"No I told you I was done with you after I turned you like you wanted." Wait she wanted to be turned that lieing Bitch wow how I would love to set her a flame.

"Oh don't be like that damon you know you want me."

I guess he was done with the conversation because he ran over behind her and snapped her neck. Good old Damon who does not care who or what he kills. This time it was an atvantage. When he was done with his kill he came over to me and untaped me from the floor. I was so glad that none of the tape had ripped my clothes that woould be a disaster waiting to happen. He helped me up and we walked toward the exit. I got in to his car with out hesitation. After all he did save my life who knew what Helena would have done to me. H edrove to my house not the bording house like I was expecting. He also walked me up to the porch sence I lived by myself no one would know I was even gone.

I turned to him and said a quiet "Thank you."I looked in t his clear blue eyes and gave him a kiss. Then went in to my house up the stairs and straight to bed.

**Please review and I promise that I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! hope you enjoy the next chapter**

Ch.4 What happend

I woke up 15 hours latter with a splittng head ache and a craving for something sweet. At first I had no idea what had happend then slowly and painfully I began to remember. But Helena was dead and there was no one else to worry about. That is until the smell of pancakes wafted in to the room. What the hell I was the only one that lived in the house. So... I got up and ran down stairs. What I found was quite a shock a man with dark black hair was at the stove with my light pink apron around his waist. He turned his ice blue eyes on me and gave me a smile. "Good morning." he said in a voice that sent shivers up my spine. Why was I reacting to his voice this way I hate him and he is in love with my best friend! So why is he looking at me like that?

"What the hell are you doing here Damon!" I shouted. Wait how did he get in.

"Making you breakfast I would think that would be ouvious." he said with a smirk on his handsome face. Wait handsome wow this is getting out of hand here snap out of it bonnie snap out of it!

"How did you get in here!"

"Elena let me in a while back." Note to self un friend Elena Gilbert!

"Well get out I don't want you in here. I appriciate that you saved me from that psycho but I know you don't care about me like that." He then got this look on this face like I just punched him in the gut.

"You really think I don't care for you?" What was he getting at?

"You love Elena you know my best friend or at least used to be."

"You mean the brat who wants every thing in the whole damn world! No if any thing I should hate her stringing me along for the past two years!" Oh I would have never looked at it that way.

"Oh so why have not been trying to get into my house before?" The question came out of my mouth before I could regret it. He stayed quiet for a while and just keept making pancakes. I did not disturb him I get free pancakes! He got two plates from the cupbord. That is weird how did he know what one to get the plates from? Oh my he would not have oh man why can't he just leave me alone!

"You were spying on my huh?"

"What? how did you know?"

"You knew what cupbord the plates were in. I am not mad I am too tired to be mad right now. But I will burn your butt latter if I remember."

"Ah guess I am lucky then huh?" he said as he sat down setting my plate in front of me. Chocolate chip my favorite! I stuffed half a pancake in my mouth until I relized he was staring. Oh man I have been living alone sooo long that I totally forgot how to eat in front of other people. I blushed and looked down and finished chewing. When I looked up he was giving me this look not one of discust it looked like he was going to break down laughing. Hey! I am no one to be laughed at!

"What are you looking at?" I spat out with a glare that could cut through glass.

"You must be very hungery. Sorry for staring you just look really cute when you stuff your face." Was that suposed to be a compliment. It sounded like it oh well. I took half of another pancake and cut it into four pieces dipped it in to some surup and ate it. We finished the rest of breakfast quietly. I started washing the dishes as I usually do. When a musclar arm wrapt around my waist. "You wash I dry." he wispered in my ear. It was nothing just a simple comment but it sounded different. Don't let him get to you bonnie. You are too strong just do what he says don't look at him just keep your eyes on the sink! I gave him the plate I was washing and just keept looking down. The bad thing was there was nothing left to wash so I would have to look up some time. I took a deep breath and looked up and yup there they were is ice blue eyes. usually I would be very uncomfortable with him looking at me but now I guess I am used to it.

"What are you thinking?" Here he goes with the Edward Cullen thing again!

"Nothing of your consern!" I spat out. He really needs to learn to stay in his own business.

"Wow you are cranky! Maybe you should go up stairs and get some rest. I'll be up in a sec." Wiat did he just say oh who cares I am too tierd to care!

"Alright meet you up there." It's not like he would try any thing an if he does I'll set his ass on fire! I slowly climbed the stairs to my room and laided in bed. Wow when has my bed ever been this confey? I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep. My dream was a weird one. One of those where you think it's real but then you wake up in a cold sweat. I was walking down this dark hallway then a sudden flash of light. It was so bright it knocked me to the ground when I looked up Damon was standing there. "Damon Damon get out of here there is something coming after you Damon!" I keept screaming and screaming but same old damon would not listen. Then I saw Katherine yes for sure Katherine! Walk up behind him and stab him in the heart with a stake. "NO!" he flopped to the ground life less and gray. I crawled up next to him and laied there. "You silly witch you never should have crossed me. I told you what would happen!" Katherine smirked and ran off the other way never to be seen again.

"Bonnie! BONNIE!" I was shaken awake by damon. Wait DAMON! I jumped up and hugged him oh my gosh that dream sucked. He looked at me like I was the craziest person in the world."Are you okay bonnie you are acting very strange." Oh what was I doing that was just a dream! I unhooked my self from around his neck and sat on my bed in silence. He is going to want an explanation I can see it on his face. Think bonnie think and nothing oh CRAP!

"Umm sorry I just kind of had a bad dream that was all." I could see it he was going to make the best of the situation.

"So what was the dream about?" He was coming closer quick lie lie!

"Oh about my grams." Oh that will stop him!

"I don't beleive you bonnie. You are a tribble lier." He is very close now ok it's ok just think.

"No that was it I swaer!"

"Still don't belive you. Do you want to know why?" By this time I was up against my wall still sitting on my bed and him practicly straddleing my legs!

"Why?" my voice was shackey he was litteraly so close our noses almost touch. His blue eyes staring in to mine daring me to move.

"Because my dear if you were dreaming about your grams you would not have hugged me as tight as you did! I think you were dreaming about me bonnie." Oh crap what to do what to do. giving up is not an option. He can not know the truth he will never let me hear the end of it! That was when he leaned in and his lips touched mine. At first I was shocked then the next thing I knew a deep moan came out of me and I gave in. His tounge licked at my bottom lip and I snapped back to reality.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I will have the next one up soon! please review if you want me to continue! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! Enjoy sorry it was super late! I am sorry if this disturbs you…**

Ch.5 Another crazy coincidence

My head said push away push away! But my body just couldn't do it. The kiss was sweet and I wanted it to last. When it became hard to breath and my throat was dry from the lack of oxygen, he let go of me and let me breath. I looked at him he was so strange.

"What the hell was that for you idiot!" I yelled at him. He just smiled and got off me. What a strange person this vampire with ice blue eyes that can see into my soul. He can tell when I lie and he can do things I had no idea people could do.

"You are strange Bonnie you don't know what you want. But don't worry I do I will guide you there." He walked out of the room leaving me flabbergasted. I had no idea how tired I was until I woke up again with sunshine coming through my window.

The pancake smell wafted to my nose assaulting it. He was still here and a part of me was relived. I on the surface was totally pissed! What the hell is he still doing here? I went out to tell him off but pancakes got the best of me. He was wearing a pink apron that was grams's.

"Hey you don't have to stay here I can take care of myself." I explained as I put a bite of pancake in my mouth.

"I don't want you to get kidnapped again hon." Wait what was with the hon? I give up I am just going to go with it. I thought of the way things have changed.

"Thank you for saving me again I really am grateful but I can handle myself really I will be fine."

"Okay if you want me to leave I will." He is cooperating with me this is unknown! Take advantage take advantage…

"Fine then kiss me again." What! The words had just slipped out I didn't want them to. He leaned in and then poof unconscious. I AGAIN woke up AGAIN I was tied to a chair. This is all Damon's fault stupid exes. When I looked up I saw him tied to a bed. What did he get us into this time? I heard a door close behind me and a voice that of course I didn't know who it was. However it was not a women's voice it was a man's voice.

"He is gorgeous thank you my drear you may leave." The voice said to the person or thing it was talking to. Clearly he liked Damon.

"So who do we have here?" He looked at me then his eyes were a deep brown and his skin caramel like mine. His head was shaved and he was about six feet tall. He was handsome a vampire but none the less handsome.

"Get out of my face." I spat. He looked amused as if I was a joke I am so tired of vampires.

"You are very funny my little female. Too bad you are a witch you could have fun with me and your friend here." Was he talking about… That is sooo gross this dude was sick even sicker then Helena I didn't know that was possible. I needed to get Damon and me out of here since he clearly can't get us out of this mess. I gave the vampire a migraine it didn't seem to affect him. Water I needed water. The wetter I could get him the better I would be able to burn him to the ground. As far as I could see we were in a regular hotel or motel room. The bathroom would be my best bet. The chair I was tied to wasn't bolted to the floor wow amateurs. I heard Damon moan in pain and I didn't want to look. I slowly scuttled my way over toward the bathroom door another moan and I really was disgusted. I didn't even know this dude but it didn't matter I will burn him!

When I got to the door I realized the chair could not go through the door. I would either have to untie myself from the chair or break the chair. A third moan came from the bed and I hit the chair against the wall with frustration and it broke I rushed inside the bathroom turned the water in the tub on and filled a Styrofoam cup with water and went back into the room and threw it on the vampire causing so much pain to Damon. I forced m=him on fire he got up and danced around I untied Damon I didn't know till after I untied one of his feet that he was naked poor him. The unknown vampire disintegrated into nothingness…

I woke with a start to the darkness I looked at the clock it was 9PM. I had slept through the whole day and for some reason I knew Damon was here even though I couldn't see him. I went down stairs to see what he was up to…

**End of chapter sorry it was so long since I updated! Please tell me what you think sorry if it disturbs you if I get too many reviews that say they don't like this chapter then I will delete it just wanted to try it out.**


End file.
